CRAZY TRAIN
by ytilaturb
Summary: Inspired by PLL Halloween special. Title says all.


**Inspired by PLL Halloween Special... Kinda silly if you ask me. Happy Halloween everyone! Hope you have a safe and spooktacular night!**

* * *

Casey never liked Halloween. Especially after that prank that Derek had pulled on her when she, Lizzie, Edwin and Emily tried to prank him. Maybe it was because she didn't like surprises or the the fright that came with it. She dreaded October 15th too. All the horror movies came on TV and her school started with the decorations. And that meant Derek usually played Halloween tricks on everyone.

She walked into the halls of her high school, nervous. Derek had already got her this morning with a spider that fell on her head when she opened her bedroom door. And it was officially Halloween. She walked to her locker and cautiously spun the dial on her lock. She pulled it down and threw open her locker.

Nothing.

Casey let out a relieved breath that she didn't know she was holding in. Suddenly, there was a tap on her shoulder and she screamed.

"WOW!" Emily said, loudly, "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry, I just don't really like Halloween,"

"Really?" Emily asked. "It's my favorite holiday, aside from Christmas,"

Casey smiled a little.

"Anyways, Derek has been handing out these," Emily said, handing her friend and invitation to a party.

"_Crazy Train_ hosted by Derek Venturi and Casey McDonald? We're not having a party at the house,"

"Keep reading,"

Casey scanned the card stock invitation and frowned.

"Uh, the ticket?"

"I don't know," Emily said, "this looks like a train ticket. But whatever, are you gonna go?"

"Actually, Casey will be there," Derek said, once he was next to Casey.

"No, I'm probably not,"

"Oh, I need my Cat Woman," he said, "I can't be Batman without a Cat Woman. And besides, you're the hostess, you can't bail,"

"De-rek!"

"You can see it later night, before we go to the party," he said to her. "Hey Kendra!"

Casey scoffed as her step brother walk away and she looked at Emily who shrugged.

She turned to face him and smiled.

"Wanna go with me to check it out for tonight?"

"Sure," she smiled. "I don't really have to do much for my costume,"

"Marylin?" He asked.

"Yep,"

"I'll meet you after school,"

XX

Derek and Kendra drove to the train station and walked up to the counter.

"Hi, I'm Derek Venturi, I'm here to speak to Alex," he said.

"Of course, he's expecting you, come on in,"

The attendant buzzed them through and they walked in. An older gentleman with gray hair walked out of an office.

"Derek Venturi, we spoke on the phone last week," Derek said, sticking out his hand to shake.

"Alex Hewson, nice to meet you,"

"This is my friend Kendra Mason, shall we talk business?" Derek asked.

"We shall,"

He welcomed them into his office and they both sat down.

"You realize you're going to have to do more than break even," Alex said.

"Well, we figured, ten bucks a pop to not only pay for the ticket but also for food and drinks,"

"And how many people are you intending on having here on my train?" Alex asked.

"About three hundred," Kendra smiled. "And don't worry about us being able to break even, name your price, and I have it covered,"

"There will be a set of rules that you all will have to follow. I don't want any illegal narcotics or any promiscuous behavior,"

"Got is Mr. Hewson, you don't have to worry about a thing," she smiled at him.

After a few more words, it was a done deal. Derek had to leave early for a few last minute party errands and Kendra went onto the train with tons of Halloween decorations. Kendra had a few people come to help her decorate the other cars of the train just to get it done quicker. And after they had left, she was doing one more walk through to make sure everything was perfect with ghosts hanging from the ceilings, fake spider webs in the corners, plenty of lights and treats on every table.

She smiled at her good work and started to head to the exit.

"Kendra," she heard a whisper through the car she was in.

"Hello?" She called out. "Derek, if that's you, I'm not falling for it,"

"Kendra,"

She started walking to where the whisper was coming from and then saw a person in all black come out from one of the rows.

"What are you doing here, this train is considered private property now, you have to leave,"

The person slowly started walking towards her and that's when she saw the knife in his hand. Her breath caught in her throat and she backed up slowly. Suddenly the person ran towards her and that made her run. The neck she knew, she felt a sharp pain in her stomach and she screamed. He let her fall to the ground and watched her crawl towards the door. He put his hand on her shoulder and pulled her over on her back. She let out a desperate cry for help that was drowned by the sound of a passing train before one more final stab.

XX

It was around seven o'clock when Derek came into her room with her costume. She sighed and went back to her studies.

"Casey," Derek said. "Casey," he tried again and she didn't answer. He let out a loud puff and fell back on her bed. "You know, you bitch because I don't take you out enough, then when I try to, you don't wanna go,"

"A Halloween party is hardly taking me out," Casey said, turning in her chair and crossing her arms.

"Please?" Derek asked.

"Where is it at anyways?"

"On a train," Derek smirked. He saw that Casey was about to screech so he rushed over to her and put his hand over her mouth. "Look, this is gonna be the best party of the year, you cannot blow it for me,"

"What's in it for me?" Casey asked, when he removed his hand.

"Uh, hello, you're name is on the flier,"

"Yeah, why?"

"I thought I'd help boost your popularity,"

"Lemme see the costume," Casey gave in.

He smirked and handed her a box. She opened it and gasped.

"This is not cat woman,"

"No, it's what you wear _underneath _cat woman," he smirked suggestively at her.

They had started a little secret thing together. They didn't even know it had happened or how it had happened. All Casey knew was that Derek had started treating her differently after Truman kissed icky Vicky at that party in Toronto. No one knew about it but they all saw that Derek was being a lot nicer to Casey. No one said anything about it though.

"No,"

"Seriously, Case, it's been almost a year, don't you think you can trust me now?"

"Is this why you've been so nice to me?" Casey asked. "I mean today was the first day that you've pranked me,"

"What? No, of course not," Derek said, "it's just that, I have needs Casey, needs that can't be met with just a make out session. I just thought that you would be more comfortable with me,"

"Your real costume is in your closet," he said before he walked out of her room.

XX

Derek jumped off the bottom stair dressed in his costume. He looked good too. Lizzie helped him with the dark makeup around his eyes and Nora had helped him hem up parts of his costume. He wanted it to look as real as possible. Suddenly, he heard clicking on the on the floor behind him.

"Have no fear, Batman is here," he announced with his hands at his side.

Casey was standing there in her skin tight, black costume with black stilettos. Her hair was in light curls and her lips were coated with a red lipstick.

"Casey, you look pretty!" Marti called out to her.

"Sweetie, don't you think that's a little too tight?" Her mother asked.

"Ask Derek,"

"She's covered," he reasoned. "And besides, there isn't anyone else I know who could rock this outfit better than Casey."

No one commented on his comment.

He pulled out his phone for the tenth time that night and looked a little confused.

"Expecting a call?" Casey asked.

"Have you heard from Kendra? I've left her like five messages,"

"No, is something wrong?"

"She was just supposed to let me know what she thought and when she was finished with the decorating is all,"

"I guess we'll just see her when we get there," Casey said.

"To the Batmobile!" He said pointing to the door.

XX

Casey, Derek, Sam and Emily got to the station an hour before everyone was supposed to be there. Derek went in first to see if Kendra was waiting there for them but she wasn't.

"Wow, Kendra did an awesome job," Emily said, smiling. She insisted that she was a leopard but she actually looked like Scary Spice. "Coffin ice chest? Nice,"

"Where is she anyways?" Sam asked. He was a doctor turned zombie who was trying to save a zombie infected patient.

"I don't know," Derek said, "her phone is off now,"

"Well, maybe she'll show up when it's time to go," Emily said. "Looks like she did a lot too,"

"Yeah, stuff that I was supposed to take care of, now I look like an ass hole," Derek said shaking his head.

"You're an ass hole on your own," Casey muttered.

"Whatever," Derek said, "we gotta get ready, people are already out there,"

XX

"Welcome to the Crazy Train!" Derek shouted though the open door. "Please form one line and we'll get you all in quickly so we can get this party started!"

One by one, they handed Emily their tickets and got a stamp on their hand from Sam.

"Really, Ralph, Mick Jagger?" Sam asked.

"Hells to the yeah," Ralph smirked.

Sam laughed and double checked outside.

"All clear," he said to Derek.

Sam closed and locked the door and smiled.

"Let's get this train rollin'!" Derek shouted.

Everyone cheered and the music started.

The train was about five cars long and there was different music in each car. People were sitting at tables playing poker, drinking games, and just hanging out. Some people were dancing to the music and other people were playing pranks. Mostly the boys playing tricks on the girls. Casey on the other hand, was sticking with a soda. And she didn't like he fact that someone was there in a costume and she had no idea who it was. All the other people there had half masks and they all showed their faces to let it be known who they were. This person how ever, didn't. In fact, Casey didn't even remember seeing that person get on the train in the first place.

"Der," she said, tapping on his shoulder. "Who is that?"

Derek turned around and looked in the direction Casey was pointing. "I don't know,"

"Well whoever he is, he's freaking me out,"

"Why?" Derek asked.

"Everywhere I look, there he is, just standing there in the corner," Casey said to him.

"Maybe he's checking you out," he smirked.

"De-rek!"

"What? I check you out all the time," he said to her.

"Yeah, right," she muttered. "Even in my bunny slippers?"

"Even in your bunny slippers," he smirked.

"Derek, there's like three hundred people around," she warned him.

"Fuck 'em," he said before he closed the distance between them.

Suddenly, a scream came from across the car and they broke apart. Another prank was pulled and everyone was laughing. Casey shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"I'm gonna go do my rounds," she said to him. And with a light smack on her ass, he let her go on her way. She squeaked and scoffed at him.

She walked into the next car and smiled at everyone.

"You guys need anything?" She asked a group of people.

"No, thanks," one guy said.

"Great party, Case,"

She smiled and went through the next few groups of people. She knew that Emily had the car after hers so she just turned right back around. She walked out of the car and saw that same person who was standing in the corner in the space between the two cars. She froze.

The mask that this person was wearing was all white. He was wearing a black hoodie and black pants. He even had black gloved on too. She tried to see his eyes but she couldn't because it was too dark.

"Can I help you with something?" She asked him. No answer. "Well, can I get through please,"

The person simply moved to the side and Casey decided to make her move. When she got to the door, his hand landed on her mouth. Her scream was muffled and she began to thrash about, trying to get away. When she finally did, she ran through the door in a panic, looking for Derek. She looked behind her and he was gone.

"Derek," she called to him. "I don't know if it was meant to be a prank, but someone just grabbed me from in between the cars,"

"Grabbed you how,"

"Grabbed me like if he had a rag in his hand, I'd probably be knocked out from the chloroform," she said to him.

"It was probably just a joke," he said to her.

"Derek," she pleaded.

It was then the noticed that she was really scared. He grabbed her hand and went to a small cubby. He slid open the door and saw people making out.

"Out, now," he said. The couple left and Casey walked in, Derek followed behind her. He grabbed both of her hands and sighed. "Okay, look, if you're really scared, we can just hang out in here until the end of the line,"

"And how are we supposed to make sure everything is okay out there,"

"If you're uncomfortable here, then I have to be able to make that feeling go away," Derek said to her letting go of her hands. "I want you to feel safe around me and if you don't feel safe, then I'm not doing my job,"

"Doing your job as what?"

"As your boyfriend,"

She looked at him shocked. That was the first time he had ever said that he was her boyfriend.

"You're my boyfriend?" Casey asked.

"I don't know, am I?"

"We never talked about it before," Casey said.

Suddenly the lights flickered and suddenly, Derek was more interested in leaving the small room instead of finishing his conversation with Casey.

"Look, let's talk about this later and get outta here, now _I'm _getting the creeps,"

He held his hand out for her to grab and he walked outside with her. For the next hour, he made sure that she was by his side at all time. Derek finally had seen this character in all black with the white mask that Casey had described to him. He had asked around too and no one knew who he was. And to make things more uncomfortable, Derek still hadn't heard from Kendra.

Emily on the other hand, was having her own problems. She was feeling dizzy, and her vision was foggy. She remembered someone asking if she needed any help and then everything went black.

When she woke up, she was in a dark room. She was tied to a chair and her mouth was taped closed. Her muffled scream was impossible to hear over the music. She struggled as hard as she could but she failed. Tears were flowing from her eyes and finally she saw the white masked man appear in front of her. Emily screamed again to no avail. She felt helpless and she was scared to death. The last thing she saw was a baseball bat before everything went black again.

XX

Sam was walking from car to car, making sure that everything was going well. After he was about to leave the car, he heard something that sounded like moaning. He started throwing open doors. There were rules that everyone had to follow and he wasn't about to get into trouble because of a bunch of kids from his school. He heard heavy foot steps behind him and before he could turn around, a chord was against his neck. Suddenly, he couldn't breathe. The chord was digging into his skin. With his body, he was able to slam the person against the wall. From the impact, the person dropped the chord. He pushed Sam against the other wall. Sam turned around and his fist connected with the white masked face. He fell and Sam didn't care if he looked like a wimp, he ran.

"Everyone move to the main car, now!" He shouted. "Go, go, go!"

Everyone freaked out and listened to him. They all hurried towards the door and crammed into the next car. Derek, who was chatting with Ralph, immediately looked alarmed and alert.

"Dude, Derek, someone just fuckin' attacked me," he said, out of breath.

"What? Are you sure it wasn't someone just trying to prank you?"

Sam pointed to the clear, blood read line on his neck and Casey gasped.

"Okay what actually happened?" Derek asked.

"I was doing my rounds and then all of a sudden, someone put a chord against my neck. I managed to get them off of me but we need to call the cops,"

"We still have like forty-five minutes till the end of the line," Derek told his friend.

"Wait," Casey said, "where is Emily?"

"Okay, look," Derek said, "we have to make sure that everyone stays calm, this place is too small for a riot to break out right now, and as for Em, we'll find her,"

"Is there any way to lock that door?" Casey asked.

Derek thought for a minute.

"Kendra had the skeleton key for all the cars,"

"And you still haven't heard from her?" Sam asked.

"No, have you?"

"She hasn't responded to me," Sam said.

"Derek, what do we do?" Casey asked.

"I don't know," he said after taking off his Batman mask and his cape. "We just need to stay put for right now,"

Suddenly, Ralph had stumbled though the car, blood pouring out of a slit in his throat. He fell into coffin turned ice chest, causing it to break. Derek watched it in slow motion in his mind and when all the ice landed on the floor, he saw blonde hair. He saw blonde hair in the ice and a pink shirt. A pink shirt that looked an awful lot like the shirt Kendra was wearing that day. Suddenly, Casey's worst fears had come true. She was now in the middle of a living nightmare and there was no way out.

Derek liked to think that he was bullet proof and that he was Superman when he was with Casey. He wanted her to feel protected. Suddenly the train doors opened. Both Sam and Derek rushed to close them and decided to check the other cars to make sure they were still closed. And Casey was dumb enough to follow. When the got into an empty car, the door connecting the two slammed shut. Casey screamed and Derek turned to open it again. It wouldn't budge for anything.

"Fuck," he panicked. There was a loud bang and they all turned around. The white masked figure was standing at the end of the car. He was just standing there. He removed his hood to reveal long blonde hair. Then, the mask came off.

He was not a 'he'. 'He' was actually a 'she'.

"Sally?" Derek asked, completely shocked.

"Yes, Derek?" she asked sweetly.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Why?" She asked him, walking up to him. "You should know, you live with the tramp,"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Casey," she snapped, "because of her, you decided to leave me,"

"You had school at UBC," he reasoned with her, "and besides, Casey and me? Really?"

Casey ignored the hurt. She knew that he was trying to save them.

And before Casey could even realize what happened, she was lunged at and thrown on the ground. Derek grabbed Sally and when he did, he felt a sharp pain in his stomach. He groaned in pain and fell to the ground as well. Sally turned and gasped.

"Oh, Derek," she cried.

Casey took her chance and gave Sally a nice shove and she fell into the wall.

Casey knew how to fight, Derek taught her and also, Lizzie had given her a few tips on defending herself in a fight too. Sally glared at Casey and rushed towards her only to get a punch in the face. Casey didn't know what happened next but something scared her and she started running away from Sally, through the car. Sally caught up to her, slammed her into the walls a few times and them left her there to crumble on the ground.

Derek was at the other end of the car, putting pressure on his wound and Sally walked back to him. His vision was blurry. He heard grunting and could only assume it was was getting knocked out. Derek saw a blurry Sally once more before his eyes closed.

XX

Casey woke up on her back. Casey woke up in a coffin. Once she realized this, she tried to remain calm and just focus on her breathing. She then felt like she was moving. She started to scream, hoping and praying that Derek would hear her and come to her rescue. Casey pounded on the lid but it wouldn't budge. It was like it was nailed down or something. She screamed more and felt like she was moving again. She was still banging on the lid when she heard someone.

"Casey?"

"Emily?"

"Hang on, Casey, lemme try to get you out,"

Emily found the hammer that had put nails into the coffin and started prying them out. After the last nail, she opened the coffin lid and helped Casey out. Casey hugged her best friend, crying. She looked at Emily. She had a black eye and a huge gash on her head.

"We have to get you some help right away," Casey said to Emily.

Suddenly the train had come to a slow stop. Casey took her chance and grabbed Emily's hand and ran out of the closest door. She saw everyone else rush out and she was looking for Derek and Sam. But was she saw was the police waiting outside. Apparently someone had already called the cops. Emily was already being attended to and Casey watched as they pulled Kendra and Ralph out in body bags and Sam and Derek out on stretchers. She raced through the crowd to Derek and he grabbed her hand.

"Where's Sally?" He asked.

"No one can find her," Casey said.

With Sally gone, there was no way that Casey would be okay with it. Sally could pop up anywhere at anytime.


End file.
